This disclosure relates to enhancing thermal performance at an interface between battery cells and a cold plate.
Example hybrid vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), battery electric vehicles (BEVs), and fuel cell electric vehicles (FCVs). Generally, hybrid vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because hybrid vehicles are selectively driven using a battery-powered electric machine. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Battery packs used to power electric machines often require cooling. In some examples, battery cells interface with a cold plate. Liquid circulates through the cold plate. Thermal energy moves from the battery cells to the cold plate. The liquid carries the thermal energy away from the battery cells.